fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Valentine 2018 Event Revival (US)/Main Quests
Prologue |Lv 40, NP4}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |b1fatalbattle = y |en11 = Choco Servant |en11stats = Lvl 5 7,542 HP |en12 = Choco Servant |en12stats = Lvl 5 7,859 HP |en13 = Choco Servant |en13stats = Lvl 5 6,226 HP |dropicons = }} }} Chapter 1 |Lv 40, NP4}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |b1fatalbattle = y |en11 = Mephistopheles |en11stats = Lvl 19 23,410 HP |en12 = Teach |en12stats = Lvl 22 25,456 HP |dropicons = }} |Lv 40, NP4}} |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = Choco-Pirates |en11stats = Lvl 12 2,421 HP |en12 = Choco-Pirates |en12stats = Lvl 12 2,349 HP |en13 = Choco-Pirates |en13stats = Lvl 12 2,349 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Choco-Pirates |en21stats = Lvl 15 5,742 HP |en22 = Choco-Pirates |en22stats = Lvl 13 5,142 HP |en23 = Choco-Pirates |en23stats = Lvl 13 4,989 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Choco-Pirates |en31stats = Lvl 15 6,499 HP |en32 = Choco-Servant (Francis Drake) |en32stats = Lvl 12 33,575 HP |en33 = Choco-Pirates |en33stats = Lvl 15 6,499 HP |dropicons = }} |Lv 40, NP4}} |battle1 = Battle 1/2 |en11 = Spartacus (Get ready for first turn NP) |en11stats = Lvl 18 23,826 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |b2fatalbattle = y |en21 = Choco-Servant (Elizabeth Bathory) |en21stats = Lvl 12 11,494 HP |en22 = Choco-Servant (Nero Claudius) |en22stats = Lvl 8 11,312 HP |en23 = Teach |en23stats = Lvl 22 28,638 HP |dropicons = }} }} Chapter 2 |Lv 40, NP4}} |battle1 = Battle 1/2 |en11 = Choco-Skeleton |en11stats = Lvl 22 4,289 HP |en12 = Choco-Skeleton |en12stats = Lvl 22 4,289 HP |en13 = Choco-Skeleton |en13stats = Lvl 22 4,289 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |b2fatalbattle = y |en21 = EMIYA |en21stats = Lvl 24 32,162 HP |en22 = Diarmuid |en22stats = Lvl 20 34,741 HP |dropicons = |2}} |2}} }} |Lv 40, NP4}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |b1fatalbattle = y |en11 = Caesar |en11stats = Lvl 26 34,218 HP |en12 = EMIYA |en12stats = Lvl 24 27,512 HP |en13 = Diarmuid |en13stats = Lvl 20 23,326 HP |dropicons = |2}} |2}} |2}} }} }} Chapter 3 |Lv 40, NP4}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |b1fatalbattle = y |en11 = Chocolate Homunculus |en11stats = Lvl 17 6,778 HP |en12 = Chocolate Homunculus |en12stats = Lvl 17 6,778 HP |en13 = Chocolate Homunculus |en13stats = Lvl 17 6,778 HP |en14 = Chocolate Homunculus |en14stats = Lvl 17 6,778 HP |en15 = Chocolate Homunculus |en15stats = Lvl 17 6,778 HP |en16 = Chocolate Homunculus |en16stats = Lvl 17 6,778 HP |en17 = Paracelsus |en17stats = Lvl 28 52,338 HP |dropicons = |36}} |3}} }} }} Chapter 4 |Lv 40, NP4}} |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = Choco Servant (Arash) |en11stats = Lvl 16 4,306 HP |en12 = Choco Servant (Darius III) |en12stats = Lvl 16 4,704 HP |en13 = Choco Servant (Cursed Arm Hassan) |en13stats = Lvl 18 4,593 HP |battle2 = battle 2/3 |en21 = Choco Servant (Zhuge Liang (Lord El-Melloi II)) |en21stats = Lvl 20 7,783 HP |en22 = Choco Servant (Jeanne d'Arc) |en22stats = Lvl 20 10,854 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Nursery Rhyme |en31stats = Lvl 30 66,768 HP |dropicons = |4}} }} }} Letter from Mash One of the Login Rewards for February 14th is Letter from Mash. Having this item unlocks a new quest. 22,834 HP |en12 = Euryale |en12stats = Lvl 17 19,310 HP |en13 = Stheno |en13stats = Lvl 16 18,355 HP |dropicons = }} 53,693 HP |dropicons = }} 63,843 HP |dropicons = }} Trivia # Chapter 1's title refers to one step in the process of making chocolate. # Chapter 2: "Mother" refers to EMIYA (reference from Fate/hollow ataraxia). "Trouble With Women" refers to Diarmuid's love spot, which is said to cause women to fall in love with him. Category:Event Category:Quests Category:Main Quest Category:US Server